dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Deputy Inspector Pat "Paddy" Doyle * Link, Hawk's henchman * Rollo, Hawk's henchman Antagonists: * unnamed crook Other Characters: * Old Moore, philanthropist Locations: * Items: * Hawk's taloned glove Vehicles: * Harrington's red roadster | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle3 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints)| | Writer3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker3_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle4 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler4_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker4_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle5 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 2" | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle6 = Ned Brant | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler6_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker6_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle8 = The Bungle Family: "Goose-Hunting Again" | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle9 = Big Top: "Episode 2" | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = Toddy | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = George Marcoux | Penciler10_1 = George Marcoux | Inker10_1 = George Marcoux | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Toddy | StoryTitle11 = Lena Pry | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler11_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker11_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Lena Pry Supporting Characters: * Effie | StoryTitle12 = Jim Swift: "The Marion Joyce Kidnapping: Part 2" | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler12_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker12_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Jim Swift | StoryTitle13 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler13_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker13_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * The Hawk was Quality Comics' first masked hero, predating even the Clock. However the title banner proclaims: "by Geo. E. Brenner, creator of 'The Clock'." ** At Centaur Comics, the Clock had premiered in either Funny Pages #6 or Funny Picture Stories #1, when he appeared in both issues, which shared the same cover date, Nov 1936. ** At Quality Comics, in Feature Funnies, the Clock debuted a year later, in Nov 1937. ** This was the Hawk's only appearance. | Trivia = * The Hawk's introductory blurb is wonderful: "When the police fail, The Hawk doesn't, so, from the lips of the czar of the rackets, down to the cheapest dip, a single slogan rings out -- death to The Hawk!" | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue (from microfiche) at the Digital Comic Museum, or at Feature Funnies #2 entire issue }} Category:Missing Characters